Caedo
'The Caedo ' 'Position in Roleplay' Click here to see the latest Caedo plot development. The Caedo have long since been known as one of the only legitimate, rule abiding "assassin clan"s on W42, sticking to commissioned kills rather than randoms, and following a storyline rather than murdering for amusement. The Caedo have been important allies to many factions, including Varrock under King Corvus, and Yanille under Lord Da'te. The clan's many connections can be traced mainly back to Lord and signature member Lorelei Amaranth, originally known as Laurel Wright, due her age of 340 (Elven). Laurel Wright can be seen as the only female in the above picture, standing between Vicente Di'Angelo and Marcus Velox. For the most part, other factions are not aware of the Caedo's existence in character until the Caedo allow it to be so. Until now, the most enforced rule of the clan was that speaking of the Caedo in or out of character is prohibited, though that has since been removed. The Caedo receive applications through the character Aluxes Gryphii, former Gryphii Lord and now a voluntary applicator for the Caedo. The clan accepts people of all (reasonable) races, ages, religions and upbringings, making it one of the most universally available groups in W42. 'Formation' The Caedo was formed at the order of Vicente's "father", for the purpose of bringing in contract money to pay for the damage reparations forced upon their family by the Sicarius. The first member was Lorelei Amaranth. 'Behind the characters' Behind the characters, the Caedo are a group built on a strong sense of friendship, and all newcomers who infringe on this by insulting one another OOC are often kicked. The Caedo has often been seen as a safehouse from bullying. A fine example of this comes from Rookie member William (Character name), who was bullied prior to his joining. Members Vicente, Lor and Red become incredibly defensive of their members out of character, causing the "safehouse" effect. Despite the Caedo's loyal nature to one another, teasing and banter is a prominent feature of OOC chat, and on more than one occasion the Caedo have had to apologise to members who took offense from the joking. 'Inter-clan hierarchy' The Caedo clan are governed by four Lords of equal authority, currently Vicente Di'Angelo, Lorelei Amaranth, Marcus Velox '''and a man simply known as '''Red. The four Lords make tactical decisions regarding the actions and welfare of the clan, as well as training, introducing, and kitting out new members. Below them, the ranks are (From lowest to highest): Neophyte ''' '''Gorgophyte Prophyte Pyrophyte Demonizer Anarchizer Oculizer The rank "Blade" takes no position of authority except when issued a task by a Lord. Each one is employed as an assistant by a Lord. 'Inter-clan social interaction' The Caedo has always employed various methods of intergration for new members, including the assignment of a nickname and a medal system. 'Medal system' The Medal system rewards members for completing various challenges ingame. If they make a large achievement that isn't on the medal list, it gets turned in to a medal on the "Personalised Medals" section of the forum. Personalised Medals, named after the original earner, are available for other clan members to earn, to show they can match the achievement. This adds a sense of competition in the clan. Notable examples include "Lor and Order", 'which awards the holder for an exceptional use of magic. Whilst the majority of medals award combat and membership achievements like participating in skirmishes, or taking down an opponent in a spar, some medals are designed for fun. Notable examples include "'Cherry Vodka for the Lady", which awards the holder for successfully hugging the frosty Lorelei Amaranth. 'Nicknames' All new members are given involuntary nicknames, often humorous and random. This is a system designed to incite humour and interaction between members. Some nickname examples include "Bonebag", "Dollface", "Pretty pretty" and "Sinny". Plots The Caedo have always followed plotlines, seperating each different one into "chapters", or "volumes". In the past, they have ventured in to Morytania to kill three Drakan family members, utilising a limited supply system and interacting with various other "locals" played by clan founder PvM Mordred. They have also fought demonic warlords on vertically tipped planes, been chased down by an ancient race of magical creatures, and went into combat against a tribe of bloodthirsty liches. All storylines are preplanned by the aforementioned founder, who employs various roleplayers and himself to play the parts of the story's characters. This has ensured structure, regularity and quality in the Caedo's roleplay sessions. Not all Caedo plotlines consist of combat, though this is a very popular and widely used theme for them. Emotional encounters, puzzles and journeys have frequently been used, at the end of which "Boss" enemies are often encountered. One flashback has occured during a Caedo plotline, in which members took the role of the Seven Priestly Warriors whilst blessing the River Salve. More flashbacks are planned to happen in the future. 'Boss enemies' Boss enemies, played by founder PvM Mordred, are characters deemed "overpowered" by normal roleplaying standards and are thus only used for private sections of the Caedo's RP. These enemies have included the monstrous vampyric strykewyrm, Demonic Warlords, Drakan house members and the current Lieutenant Winter. 'Filler enemies' Filler enemies are often weaker than the Caedo members, though infinite in supply. Some however, require teamwork and effort to bring down. Previous filler enemies have included werewolves, vyrewatches, zombies and the current Gravitic Drones. 'Out of clan interactions' The Caedo involve themselves heavily with people outside of the clan, further insuring regularity to their roleplay experience. Often they can be seen drinking together in Falador bar with the locals, chatting to people from Lorelei's past or fighting the occasional random attacker. There is currently no way listed on the forums to ally the Caedo. Instead, connections must be made in character. 'Base areas' The Caedo do not own any land, but roleplay in many places. Areas they frequent include Falador, Varrock Slums, Canifis, Yanille and Taverly. Currently, their home is in Yanille, inside the POH of Lorelei Amaranth. They own one weapons store room in the basement under Canifis. This is kept under padlock at all times. 'Awards and special capabilities' Various Caedo members have earnt awards from the "Roleplayer Awards" thread, a competition in which players nominate and vote for award winners. Caedo member PvM Mordred has won the "Best roleplay fighter" award 3 times, whilst member Lor-Break has won this twice. PvM Mordred has also earnt awards for owning "The Best Family", forming the "Most creative Plotline (Caedo)", creating the Roleplay Help and Guide, tutoring new roleplayers, and being the "best antagonist", all once. Caedo member Kexax has also earnt an award for being the "best antagonist", as well as one for being the "most creative roleplayer" Aside for winning combat awards twice, Lor-Break has also been awarded the "best freelancer award", an award that puts her aside as the best overall roleplay not belonging to a clan at the time. New member Infada has won an award for being "the most realistic roleplayer", an achievement that spans across the entire population of W42. Overall, the awards earnt by the Caedo are: Best roleplay fighter x5 Most creative plotline x1 Best family x1 Best guide x1 Funniest thread x1 Best freelancer x1 Best antagonist x2 Most creative roleplayer x1 Most realistic roleplayer x1 Various applicants in waiting also have earnt rewards, though they have not been counted. Click here to view the award archives Lord Marcus Velox, seen at the far right of the above picture, is known as one of the best archers on W42, though has received no official rewards for this. Demonizer Thundy Toast is recognised for his extensive knowledge of demolitions. Lady Lorelei Amaranth is further noted for her brilliant knowledge of medicines and chemistry, and the way she applies this to roleplay. Lord Red is recognised for his ability to fight off large groups of people on his own. Category:Faction